Servers are computing devices that operate within a client-server architecture. Such computing devices serve the requests of other computing devices or programs, referred to as clients. Servers may share data, information, or hardware with their clients. Example servers include a database server, a file server, a mail server, a print server, a web server, a gaming server, and an application server. Oftentimes, multiple servers will be collected and operate together in a server farm or cluster.
Servers in a server farm are typically stored in a rack, which is a frame or enclosure for mounting multiple servers. Multiple racks may be arranged in rows so that the servers can be conveniently accessed by personnel for server operation and maintenance. A rack may have an open front or a front panel such that personnel may access one or more of the servers stored in the rack. In many cases, a server requiring maintenance will require removal from a rack or otherwise need positioning such that it can be easily accessed for maintenance. For example, sometimes a server cover or panel will require removal for servicing of interior components of the server. Therefore, for at least these reasons, it is desired to provide improved racks for allowing servers to be easily accessed for maintenance.